For the Love of Camelot: A Set of Merlin Drabbles
by TheImaginaryPhoenix
Summary: A set of drabbles featuring the characters from the BBC Television Series Merlin. Mostly Friendship/Romance, but probably some more Angst/Adventure/Humor coming soon. Rated K unless specified in the beginning of the chapter. Warning: Spoilers for entire show!
1. With All His Heart

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all like it! Hopefully, I'll post about three times a week. Enjoy! **

Arthur had never felt this nervous before. Not when Morgana first attacked Camelot, not when his father died and he was crowned king. Even his many near death experiences weren't as nerve-racking as this. Arthur took a deep breath to steady himself.

Everything was in its place; Arthur spent days pondering the perfect way to do this and finding everything needed. The candles were set, filling the small house with a beautiful, glowing light.

Arthur clutched the ring with one hand. With the other, he led her into the house hoping with all his heart that she would say yes.


	2. Le Morte D'Arthur

**A/N: Greeting dear readers! This is drabble is a take on Arthur's Death... don't we all wish he had lived. The title is taken from Sir Thomas Malory's take on the Arthurian tales. Please review! **

Merlin didn't expect it to end like this. He thought Arthur would survive the battle and live a long, happy life. He hoped one day, he could show Arthur who he truly was. But not like this.

Arthur's breathing was shallow, like he was gasping for air. His eyes reached Merlin's. Just minutes ago, he wanted Merlin gone. _Merlin was a traitor,_ he thought. _A sorcerer._

However, Arthur was just realizing the impact Merlin had on his life. Saving his life hundreds of times, sure, but Merlin also was his best friend. And he couldn't die until he said goodbye.


	3. What If- Magic

**A/N: Good afternoon everyone! I've decided to try and upload a new chapter every day. Although that might not be possible due to school, homework, and all that other stuff, hopefully, I'll still have time to write. Anyway, this is my interpretation of Morgana's thoughts when she realizes she has magic. Hope you guys all enjoy this, and please review, favorite, and follow! **

The candle in Morgana's room suddenly jumped up towards the ceiling. All Morgana could do was stare in shock, petrified by what had happened because of her anger.

First, there were the haunting dreams. The dreams were so vivid… and all of them came to pass. Now, the candle was responding to her anger. A suspicion formed in her head.

"What if," her voice barely a whisper, "I have magic?" But magic was evil, or so Uther taught her. Unlike Uther, she didn't harbor grudges against magic, but she didn't know how she felt if she possessed the gift herself.


	4. Ale and Mead

**A/N: Hello! Glad you all are reading this today! This drabble is just a little bit about Gwaine, my favorite knight in the BBC Television Series Merlin. If any of you have any ideas or suggestions you would like me to write a drabble about, please let me know by commenting, and as always, please favorite, follow, and review!**

Sighing, Merlin continued hauling Gwaine back to the castle where hopefully, there would be someone else to deal with him. Gwaine, who was singing a new song he learned from the tavern, hiccuped loudly.

"Merlin, mate!" Gwaine drawled, slurring his words. "Where'd my beer go?"

"You left it back in the tavern," Merlin said, recalling how he found Gwaine in the center of tankards of mead and ale along with a plate of pickled eggs.

"Left beer at the tavern? Doesn't sound like me," Gwaine muttered. Before Merlin could reply, Gwaine started singing again for all of Camelot to hear.


	5. Lancelot's Promise

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my work! Virtual cupcakes and cookies for you all! :DDD Anyway, today's drabble is about Lancelot's sacrifice... I was so upset when he died, but I didn't like how BBC brought him back as the subject of Morgana's spell because it was so much against the nature of Lancelot and I can't believe Arthur would think that Lancelot would betray him like that, but I suppose that was part of the point... I guess I'm rambling now. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and please review, favorite, and follow! **

The Cailleach stood in front of the dark veil as Arthur and Merlin offered themselves up to be the blood sacrifice. Lancelot quietly slipped away unnoticed and walked towards the veil.

_Why am I doing this?_ He thought carefully. All his life, he'd been told he was brave, noble. Of course he was loyal to his king and wished for his best friend to stay alive, but then, there was Gwen. He loved her and made a promise.

Turning around, he smiled at his beloved friends one more time before taking one last step and closing the veil with him.


	6. Hiding a Druid

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you guys are all had a good week! Today's Friday! :) Sorry I haven't posted for a couple of days; it's been really busy with school and things, so I decided I would post two chapters today. Today's first drabble is based on an event that I really think had an impact on Morgana's views of magic and marked the point where she began to feel a hatred against Uther. Hope you all like it, and remember to review, follow and favorite!**

Morgana turned and smiled at the Druid boy in her chambers. In his eyes, Morgana could see fear; not that she blamed him. Uther killed his father because of his hatred for magic.

"Hi," Morgana said gently. "My name's Morgana. What's your name?" The boy didn't answer. "I won't hurt you. I promise. My friends and I are going to help you."

Despite her gentle coaxing, the boy wouldn't speak. Morgana felt a terrible pit inside of her as she watched the boy tremble with fear. In that moment, she saw Uther's injustice and vowed to never hurt the boy.


	7. The Demise of Morgause: Part 1

**A/N: So this is my second drabble for today to make up for the fact that I forgot to post yesterday... sorry everyone! This drabble is Morgana's reaction to when she first thought Morgause died when Merlin threw her against the stone wall in the throne room. As evil as Morgana is, it's just so fun to write about her because she's such a complex character, in my opinion, with such major changes through the series. Please review, favorite and follow! **

Morgana stormed into the throne room and couldn't believe what she saw. Her sister, Morgause, lying motionless on the floor while Merlin simply stood there watched. Her sister, who had shown her the truth, taught her to use her magic, and became her closest companion, the only person who understood her.

"NO!" Morgana screamed. Until then, she had remained on the ground with Morgause, unable to utter a word. The moment she screamed, the walls of the throne room crashed down. Curtains tumbled to the ground; windows cracked. The room was destroyed, but Morgana didn't care. Her sister was gone.


	8. The Demise of Morgause: Part 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm updating this a little late today, but I hope you're all still here to read! This is a continuation of yesterday's last chapter, The Demise of Morgause: Part 1. This is Part 2, and just a quick warning, this is more violent and contains a character death. Just to be safe, I'm going to rate this chapter as T. Please review, favorite, and follow! **

The darkness of the night enveloped Morgana and Morgause on the Isle of the Blessed with an important task at hand: to open the veil between the living and the dead.

Morgause offered herself as the blood sacrifice to open the gate and was laying on the altar with Morgana above her, hesitant to continue. How could she kill the person she loved the most?

"Sister," Morgause whispered. "This is my final gift to you. It shall bring our enemies down to their knees." With tears in her eyes, Morgana nodded and plunged the silver knife into her sister's chest.


	9. The Arrival of Emrys

**A/N: Hi everyone! I wrote this drabble from the point of view of Kilgharrah when Merlin first came to Camelot, inspired by his eerie whispers. I wish this had come out a little better, but I wanted to post it before it got too late. Let me know what you all think! As always, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! :)**

Kilgharrah felt a disturbance in the air years ago, and he remembers that day very fondly. It was the day where he was reunited with his kin. That day, he felt a strong presence of magic, stronger than he felt in eons, since before the Great Purge. The presence was so strong, The Great Dragon knew it was the famed warlock himself: Emrys.

Later that night, Kilgharrah began to whisper Emrys' name in his ear, hoping to call Emrys to guide him in his destiny.

Now, as he soared above the castle, Kilgharrah knows they have brought peace to Albion.


	10. Lancelot's Guinevere

**A/N: It's Monday, the beginning of another week of school! (Or work or whatever, in my case, it's school). Today's drabble is about Lancelot and Guinevere. Honestly, I don't really ship any of the major characters in Merlin, but I think I do like Lancelot and Guinevere better than Arthur and Gwen because Lancelot was just so sweet with Gwen. Anyway, this is my interpretations of Lancelot's feelings once he left Camelot. Enjoy, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

When he first laid eyes on her, he was entranced and unable to look away. Now, just a day or so after, he could not stop thinking about her. Her warm, loving eyes, the way her soft, brown hair curled. The way she smiled at him, the bright yellow dress she was wearing. How she cheered at the joust when he fought Arthur. He felt a spark, and he knew she did, too. And as he walked away from Camelot, he wished it could have been; although it could never be, he could not stop thinking about her: Lancelot's Guinevere.


	11. Why Leon Is a Knight

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm posting a bit later than usual today, but I hope it's worth the wait! I wrote this drabble because I love the knights in Merlin so much, but they had so little screen time individually with background stories, and plots focusing just on the knights. I wish there were more stories for them, so I've taken it upon myself to write some! :) Expect more on the knights, and don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

As far as Leon could remember, he always wanted to be a knight. This was understandable, as most young boys hope for the glory and honor, but to Leon, being a knight meant more than the thrashing of swords.

Even from a young age, Leon wanted to be a knight to fight for justice and peace in the land. He wished to serve, protect, and care for the citizens of Camelot. And that is why when Arthur became king, Leon had never felt so proud to be a knight- because Leon had faith in Arthur to do what was right.


	12. Missing Freya

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the drabbles! Today's drabble is a bit I wrote about Merlin and Freya; they were my favorite ship throughout the whole series because it seemed the most genuine to me, and it was unique apart from the original legends. Please review, favorite, and follow! **

Merlin knelt by the lake with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. A year before, Merlin had met Freya, and how he missed her! Those few precious days they had spent together were worth lifetimes of memories. They were able to connect with magic in a land where it was banned, and the bond Merlin felt with her was precious. And within a matter of days, it vanished.

So to commemorate the love of his life, Merlin had gathered all her favorite flowers. With a swift motion, he tossed them into the lake where she was buried. "Goodbye, Freya."


	13. Balinor's Death

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm posting later than usual tonight. Sorry! This drabble is about Balinor, Merlin's father, and I wish he didn't have to die so soon... Lately, I've been writing a bunch of more melancholy-ish drabbles, and tomorrow, I'll hopefully get a more cheerful tone. If you have any suggestions for a drabble, please review or PM me. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! **

When Merlin held Balinor in his arms, a new sadness he had never felt before washed over him. That day, he found out his father was still alive, and he was the last Dragonlord.

As his father was gasping for his last breaths, Merlin wished he could turn back the clock, and he could seek out his father earlier and have more than those few moments they shared.

"Merlin," Balinor rasped. "Now, go, use the powers you shall inherit from me. I know you will make me proud." A trace of a smile left on his lips Balinor's eyes closed.


	14. Unconscious Knights

**A/N: Happy Friday! Who's ready for the weekend? This is a drabble about Merlin as an old man and knocks the knights of Camelot unconscious. I think I'll do a little set of drabbles this weekend all focusing on Merlin when he's disguised because those are some of his funniest moments. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

Merlin grunted while attempting to hoist himself onto the horse. Being an old man wasn't easy, especially when the knights of Camelot had caught him.

"Move away from the horse," Leon ordered. The knights unsheathed their swords, surrounding Merlin. "I believe Arthur wants to see him alive."

"No," Merlin assured. "Arthur will not want that. In fact, his life would be endangered." At the threat, the knights were ready to pounce. But Merlin held out his hands, and one by one, the knights fell to his magic. Cackling, Merlin stepped onto the fallen knights, mounted his horse and rode away.


	15. The Great Dragoon and the Poultice

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just watched the latest episode of Doctor Who, and it was fabulous! I'm loving the way Season 8 is going; it's much more intense. Anyway, I'm continuing my "Merlin in Disguise", but the chapters do not go in chronological order. So, today's is about the time Merlin aged so he could save Gwen from sorcery when Uther found out he and Arthur were in love, and I believe it was the first time he used this spell/potion. Happy reading!**

As Merlin, disguised, fiddled with the poultice he held in Arthur's bedchambers, he suddenly felt a sharp poke- Arthur's sword.

"Show yourself," Arthur demanded. "Who are you?"

"I am," Merlin hesitated. "Dragoon. The Great! You have found me with the poultice, so I suppose I must confess my plan." Arthur gave a strange look at the old man.

Before Arthur could form further suspicions, Merlin sent a helmet flying across the room which knocked Arthur to the bed and hurried away as Arthur called for guards. How he was going to get out of this situation, Merlin had no idea.


	16. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you all had a fantastic weekend! I just wanted to thank you everyone who has been reading my story, and I'm so glad you've taken the time to read it. So thank you! Virtual cupcakes for all of you! :) But lately, I've been pretty busy with school and other things, so I've had less time to write. I know I have just started writing, but I didn't realize how busy I would be, and I've made the decision to take a short break. It's not going to be very long- less than a week, I should hope. I'm really sorry about this, but hopefully, I'll be able to start posting again soon! **

From the Desk of,

TheImaginaryPhoenix


End file.
